<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcome by bloopityb00p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586079">welcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopityb00p/pseuds/bloopityb00p'>bloopityb00p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopityb00p/pseuds/bloopityb00p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to our new home, Hyperforce."</p><p>A series of dabbles about the Hyperforce as they each make (or attempt to make) the Super Robot home in their own way. Pre-series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written March 15th, 2016.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s waiting there for them as they touch down on the orange planet. The city that they will henceforth dedicate their lives to looks tiny so far away in the distance, as if someone stole it out of a snow globe. The Super Robot, meanwhile, is massive and intimidating as it towers over them. It stares blankly down at them, its enormous eyes empty and dark.</p>
<p>Mandarin steps forward and gestures an arm toward the giant robot.</p>
<p>“Welcome to our new home, Hyperforce.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sprx-77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written  March 15th, 2016.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sprx finds time to shove his way into all six of the separate vessels of the Super Robot. He knows that five aren’t his, but he has to check them out at least once. Poke around, push buttons, flip switches. Get a sense of what each ship can do and how much they can take and what they’re packing. What kind of pilot extraordinaire only knows his way around one kind of craft?</p>
<p>He says that, though after eyeing the large console in the command center, he’s a little apprehensive about eventually learning how to man the main controls of the Robot.  Huge ships like this are definitely not in his repertoire. He’s not sure how he’s going to manage to steer this bulky nightmare through deep space, but he’s nothing if not adaptable. And besides, he can’t resist a good challenge.</p>
<p>Finally, he takes his – his! – own personal ship out for a spin. He cruises high above Shuggazoom City, getting to know the place from a bird’s point of view. On the surface, Fist Rocket Three is not his ideal craft. His dream ride is smaller, sleeker, fiercer. But there’s something effortless about the way his hands and feet fit around the control columns. He can maneuver better than any craft he’s ever flown, cutting clean lines into the clouds with the Rocket’s wingtips. From what Sprx can glean, she’s packing some impressive firepower, too. He’s definitely looking forward to breaking that out.</p>
<p>He decides that he can buy that the Fist Rocket was made for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this back when I maintained the headcanon that Sprx spent his pre-series life bouncing around the galaxy to train his piloting skills, hopping from craft to craft and taking odd jobs. I believe Ciro Nieli has made some comments since then that contradict that? It's fiiiine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. nova</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written March 21st, 2016.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her first impression of the Super Robot is that it feels <em>wrong</em>.</p>
<p>It’s too cold. Too hard. Too gray. Nova is used to wet jungle heat and dark soil between her toes and flowers bigger than her spilling their heavy fragrance into the forest. She misses the soft light seeping in through the windows of the dojo and the slap of tatami mats beneath her feet. The Super Robot has no softness, no places for sunlight to shine in. The light fixtures and screens are too harsh for her liking. She feels overwhelmingly out of place.</p>
<p>She starts to feel like she’s suffocating, so she seeks out the quickest way to the roof. She breaths deep when the door finally opens, welcoming the fresh air into her lungs as she steps out onto the Super Robot’s shoulder. The sun is setting, painting the sky in blazing color. Slivers of golden light glint off the edges of the Robot, her own metallic limbs, and the towers of the city so far off in the distance.</p>
<p>Nova had never expected such an arrangement, and she’d had her doubts about the situation. But the sky is beautiful here, and the air is clear. In the middle of the shimmering ocean rests a vibrant city full of lives worth living – lives worth <em>protecting</em>. A reason to fight that means more than just testing how far she can go.</p>
<p>And this Robot – this team, the family she never knew she had – would help her do it.</p>
<p>She turns around to look up at the Super Robot’s face and thinks that it looks a little warmer than before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My notes from my original Tumblr post: "I’m having a bit of a rough day in terms of mental health, so I thought I’d channel some of that anxiety here. I initially didn’t know what I was going to write for Nova, but I love this concept."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. otto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written April 6th, 2016.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Super Robot had been left alone for a long, long time. It stands far outside the city, a sleeping giant exposed to the elements, rocked by years of wind and rain. All manner of small critters take up residence in its many nooks and crannies, and plants creep their way up its feet. Inside, thick blankets of dust coat everything, and cobwebs hang like curtains.</p><p>Everyone does their part, but Otto is the only one who steps up to the task of cleaning with any real enthusiasm.</p><p>He takes on the Robot from the bottom up. He clears away the clinging shrubs and power washes the Hyper Armor. When he finds a nest tucked into a notch in the Robot’s neck, he fashions a little birdhouse out of sticks and scrap. He places it in a nearby tree and ever so gingerly carries the nest down to its new home.</p><p>Then he attacks the interior, tearing down cobwebs and banishing dust bunnies. He kneels on a towel and slides through the vast network of ventilation tubes as if on a carnival ride, clearing out all the dust that’s accumulated over the years. His whoops of joy ring throughout the Robot for the others to hear while they work.</p><p>To Otto, the Super Robot is a wonder. He wants to  explore every last inch of its framework and uncover every secret hiding in its circuitry. Oh, how he wishes it could talk! He would never run out of questions to ask. It’s always nice to make new friends, too.</p><p>New friends. He smiles wide at the thought.</p><p>There’s no containing his excitement about his new found family. He can’t wait for all the adventures they’re going to have together: not just the monkeys, but the Super Robot, too. Otto’s really glad that it doesn’t have to be alone anymore.</p><p>Still sliding down, he squeezes his eyes shut and lets out another cry of happiness. His elation echoes all around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My notes from the original Tumblr post: "Otto being happy and excited is very very important to me."</p><p>This is still true.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. gibson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written July 2nd, 2016.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibson brought the most luggage out of all of them. Mandarin and Antauri, above worldly possessions, took nothing with them. Sprx only had what necessities he could sling over this shoulder, having grown used to hopping from one craft to the next. Nova brought training gear, boxing tape, and a little jeweled totem from her homeworld. (Though Gibson hesitates to use such terminology since their lives have all turned upside-down.) And Otto brought a just few select tools, specialized things that hadn’t already been built into his body.</p>
<p>But Gibson’s tools of the trade could not be haphazardly thrown into knapsacks or wired into his limbs. He’d spent hours carefully packing up his laboratory: pipettes, petri dishes, vials of chemicals, alien tissue samples preserved in glass jars. He gingerly wraps up each piece in wax paper before stowing it away for its long journey. Taking everything out of the packaging later is like opening a precious gift.</p>
<p>He takes great delight in setting up his new work station. He lays out all his instruments just so and arranges his specimens neatly on shelves. Each and every item has its own place. There’s a thrill in realizing that this space was created just for him, his own private treasure trove of scientific wonders. He looks forward to filling in the empty spaces on the shelves with even more discoveries.</p>
<p>Perhaps most of all, Gibson looks forward to discovering just who created those spaces in the first place. Who built this fantastic robot, and what secrets does it hold? Was it the same one who created them? Mandarin had said they were all meant to defend the cosmos, but from what exactly? What was the greater purpose to all of this?</p>
<p>Electricity crackles through his brain, thoughts racing miles a minute. He’s scared, but so excited, and so very grateful that he’s been granted the tools to dive headfirst into a mysterious new future. He can’t fathom all the possibilities. But as he finishes his work and steps back to admire his new laboratory, he hopes he will be able to, soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes from the originally Tumblr post: "I’ve had this one mostly written for months, but then I had some trouble with the ending, and I moved so life got insane, aaaaaaand yeah."</p>
<p>This was the last chapter I wrote back in 2016. Shortly after I first posted this, circumstances in my life took a very bad turn, and I no longer has the time or drive to write anymore. It's funny to look back on this piece about anticipating a bright, exciting future while I had the exact opposite feelings about my own life. Thankfully, I'm in a much, much better place now. </p>
<p>To whoever is reading this right now, please know this: things CAN and WILL get better. I know it seems far away and impossible and not worth the effort, but trust me when I say that it is. You can find happiness. :)</p>
<p>Anyway, this is the last chapter I have to offer right now. If you enjoyed and would like more, please let me know. Thank you so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote the prologue and the first four pieces on Tumblr way back in 2016. I decided that I wanted to post these somewhere slightly easier to access than the depths of my Monkey Team blog, so here we are.</p><p>Will I actually finish this out? Who knows, man.</p><p>Anyway, please enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>